Jammed coin handlers present a serious problem for coin operated machines. For example, it is estimated that 80% of service calls for pay telephones are to repair jammed coin handlers within the telephones. In pay telephones, the coin handlers are typically jammed by thieves who stuff matchbooks, partially inflated balloons or other foreign objects into the coin chute. These foreign objects cause the coin chute to fill up with coins as pay telephone callers unsuccessfully attempt to use the telephone. The thief retrieves these coins by pushing a coat hanger, a dip stick or other similar object into the coin chute and forcing the coins through an adjacent coin validator and into a coin return slot.
Intentional jamming of coin handlers causes significant revenue loss to owners of coin operated machines. In addition, thieves and vandals often cause serious damage to coin operated machines by forcing foreign objects into coin validators and other internal mechanisms of the coin machines.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a coin handling system that prevents the intentional or accidental jamming of a coin operated machine and that safeguards the machine from potential damage from attempts to jam the machine.